Vampire Tail
by StarGem16
Summary: my first fairy tail fanfiction so don't hate 16 year old Lucy has only know her life for five years where she was save by a vampire from a vampire and now has to find the balance of the two differnt type of students, she's not alone there are the other student council members but what will happen when the peace she has found gets destroyed. (an adaption of Vampire Knigh)
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Tail

Disclaimer: I do not owe Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

_Italics_ for thoughts

Lucy POV

_Pure white snow. Why is it so white? _

_It's…not supposed to be red._

_So where is all the red coming… ….from?_

_Vampires….They are…_

_Blood-drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans_

_Vampires exist and only a few know it. I do as do my friends at Cross Academy _

"Lu-Chan, Lu-Chan? Lu-Chan there's a new book in the library"

I suddenly woke up from my daydream, the dream that always follows me around through the night and the day. I shall never forget my first memory which haunts me, taunts me about the secret I knew. The secret I must carry without the support of my closest friend. Yes there are others but that not the point, we were force into this by bad situations which has made us all damage even if we did not know it ourselves.

"Levy-Chan I shall read that book!" shouting out loud in class not fully realising my surrounding, Levy Mcgarden my best friend and roommate whose is slightly weird with her too cheerful and upbeat personality but that why I love her, her pixie face was red from laughing, her hazel eyes were wide, forming tears of laughter which were slightly cover by some strands of blue hair which had fallen out from her orange headband.

"Lu-Chan finally your awake class has finish and shouldn't you be get going to the Night dorm as the night class will be leaving soon."

My eyes widen as I stood up, smoothing my mid-thigh black shirt and reach for my black blazer pocket where a white band with a design of a gothic cross rest in whirls and stars design. Once I had my band I put it up onto my left arm I started running from the classroom down three sets of stairs and across the courtyard where the other three council members were waiting for me and the girls from the Sun dorm were glaring at me for I was another person that was coming in the way of their 'true love', it's funny for if they knew the truth they would run for the hills that surround the school and never turn back. For everyone in the night class were Vampires.

I forgot to introduce myself sorry; I am Lucy, just Lucy. I use to have a last name but I don't remember it or anything before I was brought here five years ago, the other three members were already here when I join but one did leave before I came and came back after a year of me being here. My family that I have is only small but wonderful none the less; there's Gramps who run the school and became my adopted parent yet everyone call him Gramps so I do too as calling him father would just be weird, then there's Laxus who is Gramps actually grandson he is sometimes okay when he's in the mood and does treat me like a little sister but other than to me and our small family he hates everyone even though there is one of his 'friends' that is obsess with him. Laxus is quite tall even for his age (I making him around 19 whilst Lucy is around 16 but her birthday is really soon) and has blonde hair, orange eyes and a scar of a lightning bolt down one side of his face. Then there is Erza who's my age but has already taken upon the world and won more than once, she did have a horrid past but was saved by one of the vampire here who she has feelings for but won't admit them. She has bright red hair that comes half way down her back and brown eyes; even though she is like my big sister she can be very scary especially when she carry one of her many swords (which is her weapon against vampires and perverts). Last but not least in our little family is Gray Fullbuster who says that he not part of our family he just needs a place to live, which is a depressing thought; he was the one that wasn't here when I came but when he came back yet we didn't start off with a good start…

FLASHBACK

After training with Erza for several hours was hard, very hard, my muscles felt like they were going to collapse and leave me there with bones and skin so when she said it was over I ran straight to my room. Once there I went to my table where I had laid some shorts and a tank top to change into I started to take my sweat drench top and shorts leaving me in my matching black bra and knickers. Behind me someone was laughing harshly so I turned around with my whip in my hand (it's strap to her thigh) to be met with a boy with raven coloured hair and dark blue eyes in my bed who was HALF NAKED (covers are there so she can only see his chest)

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed" I angrily demanded

The boy had stopped laughing when I said it was my bed "I'm Gray, I live here and this is my room. What are you doing in it naked?"

"You can talk your half naked as well" I replied whilst my cheeks where going bright red and my hands where finding my clothes on my table "Turn away."

"Why, maybe I like the view" he smirked looking my body up and down like I was a piece of meat so I did what any girl would do I "LUCY KICK" him of the face which made him black out for a couple of minutes but long enough for me to put on my clothes and place my blonde hair into pigtails

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he yelled finally conscience

"A Lucy kick" I replied emotionless "you got that because you were being a pervert and not answering my questions" pouting at the end.

"You got problems but from what you yell at me I guess your Lucy, well I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster. I'm here because this use to be my old room but I guess I got replace by a little blonde girl who what 7? What was Gramps thinking?"

"I'm not 7, I'm 12. How old are you then as you look the same age and if you're older I Lucy Kick you for being a paedophile and then I get Erza or rather Laxus" Smiling smugly at the end as I saw him shake in fear at the mention of Erza and Laxus, so he must be telling the truth if he knows what Erza and Laxus will do to him for being in their best friend/baby sister room.

"I just turn 13 last week, and what would Erza and Laxus do to me when I am their best friend who was here before you." He taunted

Pouting "I'm here now so why don't we friends?" my pout turning into one of my signature smiles.

"No." Gray reply whilst getting up from my bed revealing he had…

.

.

.

.

.

short on (sorry I just had to do it) and said one thing which made my soul feel like it was dying before he left my room

"I don't need friends, especially from a weak girl like you"

BACK TO NORMAL

Ever since then we did get along better but he made it clear with everyone that he didn't need people, so he never truly open up to me or anyone else but he did protect me and Erza a lot even from the slightest things and especially from the Night class people.

So there you have my family and the prefect of the school, Erza, Gray and I are first year prefects and Laxus is a third year prefect and the head prefect (because of his age). We are the only prefects but we have a larger role, we are the protector of Night class students and the Day Class students. For the girls (and some boys) love the Night class as they are an elite group of students and they are all completely gorgeous.

So that's our role, to hold back the Day class students as the Night class students walk out from their dorms and into the school. And this time I am the one that's late…

"LUCY, where the hell have you been?" Erza shouts when she spots me and Laxus just gives me a glare

"I'm *pants* sorry*pants* I meant *pants* to get here *pants*sooner" I wheeze out as I try to get my breath back from running all the way.

Erza softens her expression but still gave a deadly aura "next time just be here sooner. Now let's take our positions" looking to Laxus as he nod to her and went to his quarter, which was at the back right which was opposites Erza and next to Gray's section.

I could tell that this was going to be long, just by how many girls were in my section. They had figure out to go into my section as Erza and Laxus were too scary for them to try anything and I was a girl who was weaker at controlling people than Gray.

I sigh as I counted over 50 girls,

_Yep, this will be a very long day._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not owe Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

"everyone just stand back, stop pushing" I yell over the girls grumbling, sigh, I was right today was hard as I had several girls pushing themselves against my back as I held my arms out to my sides so that did not get to close and in the way of the night class students. It was as normal, chaos, well on my side that was as I look over at Laxus and Erza just glaring at the students, daring them to step over the line, and opposite me I saw Gray doing the same. I sigh again, why is it so hard for me to stop being weak.

"Don't get all bossy just because you're a prefect" a random girl just screamed abuse at me for not letting her past the line or my body (as I was standing on the line)

The gates to the night dorm open which reveal a group of students all in their white uniform (night class wear white as day class wear black) and all loving stunning. There were the siblings Mira, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss who all had stunning silver hair and green eyes, then there was Nastu who had pink hair and onyx eyes, he was usually cheerful and today was no different…

"good morning ladies, still pretty as ever, I see!"

…even though he flirt he was quite dense yet the girls went wild, pushing even harder which left me surprise and I fell forward face first into the pavement as the girls crowded around Nastu and the other flirters, Loke and Sting.

"ahhh" was all I could say as I was in the air, Gray just laughed at me whilst Erza and Laxus look at me with concern, which I knew that they would come straight over if they didn't have their sections.

"Are you okay Lucy?" a voice broke my thought, there kneeling down to me was the dorm leader and my saviour, Rogue Cheney; he had black hair which came down to his shoulders, red eyes and his emotionless facial expression. "girls are always difficult to control when they think they are in love"

"…Rogue!" I finally said feeling the dark evil glares the girls were giving me, I quickly stood up and bow to him "yes.. I'm fine thank you"

He just chuckle slightly and his emotionless voice said softly and a bit sadly "you're always so formal with me. It makes me kind of sad what happen to my little Lucy?"

"I am so sorry, I don't mean to be but you know…" blushing at my outbreak and the even more deadly stares I was getting "I just because you save my life, that's all I guess" smiling weakly.

Five years ago, he was the one that save me from getting bitten from a vampire and he was the one that took me to Gramps where I had a family that accepted me.

"Don't worry about that anymore. It was so long ago.." he said as his hand reach up to ruffle my hair (which everyone had a thing about it) but before he could, just inches away a hand reach out and grab his wrist, looking up I saw that it was Gray, looking angry at me but more at Rogue ad he was right beside me, literally I couldn't move at all for already I could feel his chest when he would breathe out.

Laxus had gone when I look round and Erza was standing in her section where hardly any students were present but Jellal Fernander another vampire (the one who had save Erza when she was little) he had blue hair, brown eyes and red tattoo over right side of his face, so she wasn't paying attention to scene that was playing out.

"Class is starting now Rogue" Gray coldly spoke to Rogue, who were both having a glaring contest until Rogue just shrug his shoulders and Gray remove his hand. Rogue turn to start walking towards Jellal but turn back to Rogue and Lucy

"You're scaring me, Mr Prefect."

Two girls approach Rogue and one had a gift of chocolate; they were both blushing and giggling together "hey Rogue, umm would you accept this gift?"

Rogue had his face emotionless and tonelessly he said as he took the gift from her hand "thank you"

Gray look at Lucy who was still staring into space where Rogue just been standing "it none of my business about how much you suck up to Rogue but if you do it anymore he might suck you."

Lucy glare at Gray as she finally came aware of where she was, "shut up, I know that. I can be nice to some of them"

"Your neck then"

Ezra, annoyed at how long the job was taking glared at all the students left "everyone get to the dorms now, it getting late. So go NOW"

Gray and I shivered at her aura and as soon as she finish talking there was no one left in front of the night dorm.

It was time, to go on patrol, so that none of the day class students found out about the night class secret, and that the night class didn't get hungry and fancy a neck to eat.

But I always believed that vampires and humans can together as one.

Normal Pov

The next day

Snore. Snore. Snore.

"Miss Lucy, wake up. God nothing wake up that child"

"Or the other two prefects sir. Ezra and Gray are also asleep"

"Detention for all of them"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya everyone this is my new chapter so I hope you like it, if anyone has any ideas for it please review it or pm me please. **

**Thank you to fairytailover416, Hiragami, dianaloveanime, EllieBloodStain and lalapie203 for following or making my story their favourite.**

**AND A BIG THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS SO HAPPY I COULD BE SAYING AYE. INFACT…**

**AYE! :p**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 3

Lucy POV

YAWN

"Not detention again" crying to myself

Levy who sits next to me in every lesson just gave me a sympathic glance before getting her books together to leave, "it's your own fault for staying out all night and having to sleep all day, if I didn't know better I would say you're a vampire"

My blood ran cold at the thought that someone had found and that it was Levy, for there's a strict system you need to follow if someone found out and it not a nice one. "y..you don't believe in v..vam…vampires do you?"

"Of course not Lu-Chan? I was kidding; anyway everyone knows that they only belong in books"

Relief flew over me "Of course Levy-Chan" I reply weakly "wait, where are you going? You can't just leave me here on my own with Gray as Erza had to go to Gramps office"

"LUUUUUU-CHANNNNN let me leave please there's a new book in the library which I haven't read yet, anyway use this time to do your homework. I see you at dinner" levy said running out while I had fake tears rolling down my face which I stop when I felt someone glaring at me and surprise, surprise it was Gray.

"You're such a baby"

"I'm not" pouting "why do I have to be stuck with you"

Gray just glared at me gain before rising up "you're not stuck with me anymore, we got a job to be doing. This time try not to get push over by the other big mean girls" mocking me at the end with a smirk on his face. I just sigh as I knew what he was saying was true, I would get push over again and it's not because I'm short I mean Levy smaller than me but I am kind of weak compare to the others and they only need to glare to make their section work. Sometimes life feels so unfair.

"Gray, Lucy look outside it's getting dark" Laxus tells us from the frame of the classroom door "let me guess you both feel asleep again." Smirking to which I could only reply what I could think of

"Shut up Onii-chan"

Normal POV – In the night class room

A vampire teacher is sitting at the front of the room behind a large wooden desk yet he is only there really to make sure that the vampires do not do anything drastic like go and drink blood from a human, that's why there are a large supply of tablets in the first draw on the right.

" the vampire here who chose to be involve are the first of our kind in the world to test the newly developed blood tablets. We are the pride of this measly school but more importantly we are the pride of the whole vampire race."

Rogue was sitting next to Sting reading a book in Latin whilst the teacher made the speech again, he always say the same thing ever night. Sting was drawing in his book about ways to kill Gray for touching his cousin; although they didn't look like it as Sting had blonde hair and orange eyes. Nastu was also thinking of ways of killing Gray yet he didn't show it but kept quietly talking to Lisanna.

"Somehow I really doubt that we are pride" Nastu said a bit louder still talking to Lisanna

"We're just the study group aren't we?" Lisanna said with a edge of bitterness and boredom.

"Well I don't know about that" Mirajane getting involve her voice had a motherly tone which hid the demon side of her "after all co-existing with the humans like this … is a big step forward. Don't you agree Rogue?"

Rogue didn't look up from his book but did reply with no emotions "That's correct. Whilst we been here we learnt a lot of things about them.."

Sting smirked looking to all the vampires whose attention was on Rogue "... Like their blood group and which ones seem tastier"

Some vampire just stood in shock trying their hardest so that their blood lust did not take over but others just agreed thinking of the person they would like to sink their teeth into.

"That council girl, Erza she looks really tasty I would love to taste a drop of it" Jellal laugh darkly and dryly "and then more and more"

Nastu was thinking who he would like to drink out of but no one came up until he thought of the person that Gray felt more protective over and feel useless if he drank the blood of that person "Jellal I would have to disagree I think Lucy would be tastier with her vanilla and strawberry scent just imagine what she would taste like. Very sweet."

At this Rogue and Sting eyes went red but Sting went away as quickly as it had come, rogue just slam his book shut and stood up and look at Nastu straight into his eyes before ordering Lisanna to give the tablets to Nastu and Jellal so that they would stop fantasying about ripping the girls throats out.

He then just walk over to one of the windows seats and stare outside into the darkness, where he could only see his red eyes being reflected in the glass.

ON PATROL

LUCY POV

I was just staring in thought at the window above the balcony which just happens to be the night class classroom, until I saw the sight I never like the sight that is my first memory. The red eyes. The eyes of a vampire that's hungry and need to feed; I whimpered slightly at the sight.

"How's your hero Rogue doing tonight?" Gray asks me as he came from the door of the balcony, he must not have seen the eyes otherwise he would say something how Gramps shouldn't let them stay here, for they are monsters in disguises.

"it-it-it not like I was looking at Rogue or anything i-i-I was just thinking that's all" abit shocked, annoyed but mostly grateful that I could forget the sight above "and its looks like none of the Day Class students are wandering about. Overall it looks like a quiet and peaceful night."

"I know that but how can Gramps believe that everything will be fine as they look like humans so that they can hunt us down better. So I don't believe that's peaceful as I never let my guard down."

I don't understand Gray that much he always talks about them being monsters but I don't think that they are, there just different from us.

"Erza and Laxus are inside, I'm going to patrol" leaving her standing there looking at his figure returning to the brightness of the school.

I couldn't see his eyes but I knew what they were like, they had such hatred and pain that it hurts just looking into a part of his soul, his past. I know that not all vampires are good and kind, for all I know my parents I can't remember could have been slaughtered by vampires.

"Have you got the camera? Ouch"

I sigh looking down at a clearing from the small woods that surround this part of the school, and there was a sight that none of the council like seeing two foolish day class students wanting to get pictures of the night class students.

This was the usual but I had a nervous feeling that some things might not be the same….

…. I hope I'm Wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything but my plot **_

_**Ages**_

_**19- Cy**_

_**18- Red x, Robin**_

_**17- Tim, Raven, BB**_

_**Unknown – Starfire (well I know her age but you lot will not for a while)**_

_**So sorry I haven't been updating it but I will have a new chapter next week hopefully so I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Thanks to juliananorena10 ,Pumpkin-love33, babytiger5360 and ADeMornayy, **_

Chapter 4

"Can we please practise it now? Please, please, pleasssseeeee" Starfire jumping up and down in her seat, squealing and occasionally grabbing BB or Red X hands, most of the teens just sweatdrop at the bubbly girl in wonder of how she can be that cheerful after a bowl of well that; even having a larger portion of the so call stew.

"Star" Red X started putting on a lower voice almost fatherly as if he explaining something to a little child "they need time for their body to get use to the food, let them be. Alright"

Hearing this said Starfire stop jumping around and being bubbly, a slight pout grew onto the girl face making her seem younger than they thought she was. Tim came round from his seat opposite her and whisper into her ear looking once a Red X and then a slight glare at Robin who just glare back; unaware at the glances and glares Starfire just giggle slightly because Tim's breath was tickling her ear and then after Tim stop speaking and start to pull away she giggle again with was someone would call evil but upon her face it seem slightly weird. Her evil smile fell onto Red X who just gulp loudly as if he knew what was going to happen, which he did but was playing dumb so that it wouldn't happen."

"Tim whatever you told her tell her not to do anything because if anything happens I will kill yob t not before torturing that grin off your face" Red X warn angrily through clench teeth giving off a dark lgy aura which only Starfire ignored as she did not know what it meant.

Tim just ignore Red X threat that he knew he wold properly carry through and look at the other teen apart from Robin as he lean over Starfire his chin on top of the head and his arms around her in a slightly deform and weird hg which she return by grabbing his hands into her.

"We need to know how good you are at fighting, your strengths and weaknesses so we can develop them. And how to stop them from other people, I give you the first weakness of Starfire- she will apologise before attacking and she tap your shoulder so you are aware of her attacks on your back. So if she even utter the word 'sorry' then run like hell."

Most of the teens just look at each other, giving looks of _what the hell is he saying this for she a skinny girl_ but Robin just took in the information as he knew never trust a book by its cover especially if that book is a person.

"Xies…" Starfire started to say bringing the other teens out of their wordless convocation yet before she could say anything else Red X had grab her out of her seat and from Tim's arms before grabbing her around the waist with one hand so that she would stay still on his lap and another hand on her mouth so that she couldn't talk anymore which made Raven, BB and Cy raise their eyebrows and Tim to pout slightly at the sudden departure of his headrest, but didn't say anything and just move Starfire chair and then his chair to one side. Once he had done this he press a hidden button which made the table disappear into the floor which made BB fall slightly at the movement of the table which he was leaning on and glare at Tim who just shrug it away.

"Dude really, could have told me!"

"Get over it and get over here and watch"

With that being said Raven, BB and Cy quickly grab their chairs and sat near Tim and the empty chair, Robin was slower than the rest of them to avoid sitting near Tim but somehow got him being seated next to Tim and Cy. They then turn their focus upon Red X and Starfire who had not move at all apart from Red X turning his face away from Starfire face which had tears forming in her eyes as an attempt to make Red X feel guilty so that he would remove his hand but he was immune to her puppy-eye charm (Kind of). It was in these situations where he hated Tim for teaching her. An mumble and a slight tickle of her breath on his palm brought him out of his thoughts as he turn to look at the girl in his lap so that he could make innocent fun out of the girl which he knew he would pay for later on.

"What was that Star?" Red X chuckling slightly at her breath as she again try to talk which came out as a mumble again.

"Pardon Star, I couldn't hear you. Now I let you go if you promise not to say sorry to me and attack me. And while you're at it stop your crying it's not working this time so cut it out"

At this Starfire stop her crying straight away and look at Tim who just nodded his head in response which made Robin to stare curiously at Tim who just shrug and carry on watching the scene in front of him which then Robin just turn to watch as well, just in time to see Red X yelp and remove his hand from Starfire mouth and the hand around her waist loosen which Starfire took advantage of and rush off his lap; giggling slightly as Red X was wiping his hand on his trousers.

"Reddy, I apologise that my warning was unheard and for my actions in the future near"

"Great first you lick my hand and now you want to fight" Red X mutter to himself more than to anyone else but it fill everyone else in on what was happening "your move first sweetie"

Robin cringed at the sound of the nickname he had given her because he want to be the one to find her a nickname which suit her as perfectly as his did or as Star did for she (his view) light up any room that she walk through and he must have been blind not noticing her in the dark. Shaking himself out of his rant in his head he was in time to see Starfire jump out of the way of a punch from Red X (he wasn't paying attention so this is like the fourth move) then Starfire try to kick him in the chest which miss Red X when he did a backwards cartwheel and landed on his feet ready to attack again which he did so by grabbing the metal chair (that was to the side of him) and threw it at Starfire head. Starfire in response did the splits so that so wasn't in range of the chair hitting her and so it hit the wall which was behind her bouncing off. She lifted her front leg so that it was bent at the knees her hips (and body) facing Red X direction so she move her weight slightly so that all the weight was on her front foot and her other foot was ready to strike out at any moment when needed to; Red X walk in a defensive manners so that he could finish this early and to start the torture on Tim as soon as possible so when he was in reach he went to kick her in the chest as was only moments away from reaching his target when his foot that was supporting him was kick away by Starfire foot, caught off guard Red X had no time to balance himself so he landed straight on his back, his head hitting the concrete floor making a little 'oof' sound. As soon as Red X had hit the floor Starfire scramble up and sat herself down on his chest her feet holding down each arm so that he couldn't hit her off him.

"Surrender" Starfire try to make her voice sound serious and scary which it would have been if she didn't giggle at the end.

"Never" Red X dramatically reply which also sound like he was going to laugh at himself for falling from his favourite move he taught her to wait until the last moment before making their attack fail, the look on their faces is always priceless. The weight of the girl on his chest was next to nothing which made him frown at how skinny she was but also an advantage for him lifting his chest up a few centimetres Red X throw Starfire to the side following her when her feet were remove from his arms and he fell on top off with both legs either side of her waist and his hands holding down her arms.

"Surrender" Red X says copying Starfire words from moments before knowing that she would do the same…

..."Never" which she did so but still giggling to herself until she wince at the weight that was added to her (which wasn't a lot as he was supporting himself but on her arms was where he was leaning on her)

"Star are you okay?" Raven call out noticing her change in her expression and was actually concern for she wanted to be the big sister the girl never had.

"I'm quite the fine friend Raven, but you should be asking Xies if he is quite the fine"

"Why?" Raven ask a bit sceptical because of Starfire being pin down with no way of escape

"Because…" Starfire reply but stopping after one word so that she could bring her leg up high which connect with the back of Red X head and as he brought his head and body forward, Starfire lifted her head up from the ground and head-butt him which made Red X groan and fall backwards onto her legs, his hands leaving her arms which was a relief to Starfire."…of that which I am sorry about"

"Dude I thought she warns you beforehand?" BB ask Tim, looking at Starfire in a different light one that recognise her not just as a naïve little girl but one that knew how to fight and defend for herself.

"She did by asking Raven to ask if he was alright, it was a different approach that she had taken than apologising straight to his face, but that won't happen again as in the test there will be time to talk to someone else" Tim explain in detail to BB who look like he understood what he meant (Okay just acted that he knew what was going on) "What was their weaknesses? Cy?"

"Red X weakness was trying to rush the fighting that he fell into her trap" Cy answer with a thoughtful expression on his face and turn to face Starfire who was watching him "And girl you need to get fat"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA dude never have I heard a guy to tell a girl to get fat, that just class (classic)" BB reply wiping away tears from his eyes which everyone (apart from Red X who was out of it) to laugh as well.

"Well enough of this, whose next?" Tim ask after the laughter had die down

"I'll do it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay hey everyone well this chapter goes on yes Nastu was sucking Lucy blood. There was some confusion that it's not exactly the same as the manga but it's because there some twist but I will try to make it the same as the manga so sorry **

**Sorry it's a bit late but I try to update between in one or two weeks **

**Thanks to 88XeqtionerAngel88, EllieBloodStain, Hiragami Kotone, fairytaillover416, lalapie203, animebunny23, Yang Yami of the Shadows and dianaloveanime**

Chapter 5

BANG!

That was all I could hear ringing throughout my ears, the fangs in my neck being yanked out causing more pain as they rip through my skin making me yelp in pain; tears forming in my eyes making everything seem so blurry. My legs felt numb and I would have collapse onto the ground if Nastu wasn't still holding my waist but that only lasted around a couple of seconds as his arm was rip off my slender body, which made me fall. I waited for the impact off the floor but it never came looking up I could Laxus holding me. I felt so relieved. He had come and save me. My family was here for me

"Onii-Chan"

"Lucy Heartfilia, what did I tell you never let vampires drink your blood" I cringed at his tone but I knew that he was more mad at Nastu than me but he was still mad at me as he said my full name.

"But Onii-Chan I told him no." I whined and pouted slightly not realizing that I made Nastu get into more trouble

"WHATTTTTT!" someone from in front ( I was looking at Laxus so I didn't take any notice of my surrondings) of me shouted, there stood Erza giving a deadly aura off with Nastu on the floor face down and one of her feet was in the middle of his back.

Erza POV

"But Onii-Chan I told him no." Lucy said pouting while Laxus just stiffened up at her words and I knew what that meant, that he forces himself onto Lucy. It was a good thing Jellal came to me when he did but that must of meant he knew what was going to happen which sickens me knowing that he is still the same but at the same time a stranger.

"WHATTTTTTT!" all I could yell as I felt myself getting angrier and angrier not just at Nastu but at Jellal as well for his betrayal of my heart. Lucy jumped when she hear me and look guilty meaning that she hadn't realise that I was there or that I was the one that push Nastu away from her; I know that I might have been a bit hot headed as now seeing blood running down her neck I just wanted to make them pay. I wanted him to feel the pain I did, I mean Lucy feels right now but I know that my thoughts are not on Lucy and Nastu but about me and Jellal our cursed past and out twisted future which twines our people to it, forcing them to be rip from their dreams just to satisfied a desire which is so tainted and I don't want my family now to be destroy like the family I was force to leave. Its scares me. I don't want to be left alone again without no one to fall back on because I have a long way down if I fall. Once again.

"Erza….. ummm Erza" Laxus voice; strong yet supportive rang through my thoughts helping me escape my thoughts and memories "Say something I think your scaring everyone."

"Sorry everyone and thanks Laxus" my cheeks burning up to the colour of my hair as I look at my family who seemed to slightly relax to know that I was fine, but I couldn't relax as I saw Lucy leaning more or less most her weight on Laxus as her skin was turning pale. This made me remember my anger towards the vampire with blood at the side of his mouth and my eyes close into slits and I could feel the air dropping with the aura I was giving him "Tell me one reason, one good reason why I shouldn't drive one of my many swords into your body and slowly let you die" Nastu was gulping visibility and shaking under the gaze but his voice could not stay in sync with his mouth which would open and close. With these actions, she could feel her aura becoming more and more menacing which she could see Jellal taking a step back only to be stop by a figure behind him, she would of turn her head to see who it was but she knew she could not take her eyes of the vampire in front but she could hear the shuffle of feet meaning that Laxus had notice this figure as well for he had pull Lucy more towards him and at an angle so that he was in the way of them. Lucy just look like the shock was wearing off but she did look exhausted meaning that Nastu had drank a lot of her blood which made her cringe inside.

"You have five seconds. Five…four….three…" Erza started counting down her hands slowly grabbing one of the many swords that was on her body (she has swords that cut vampire skin) she had one sword in each of her slightly below knee high brown boots, one either side of her hip, one on her back and a small knife on the inside of her thigh where her walkie talkie was.

"she was bleeding, waste not want not."

"so you force yourself onto her, your such a ash brain" the voice (no guess who) behind Jellal voice up stepping forward which also made Jellal to step forward, and in the moonlight Erza could see that Gray had his ice cannon (it's a gun but because of the large barrel he nicknamed it a cannon) aim at the base of Jellal back and a sneer on his face as he was making eye contact with Nastu not even bothering to look either at Laxus and Lucy or Erza. "your showing your true colours at the sight of blood. I think Erza should kill you I mean that you broke the agreement." Turning his head slightly to Laxus to show that he was talking to him "You should take her in, I'm sure she wouldn't want to see this"

"She wouldn't want to see what exactly?" a voice asks without emotion as several blurs jump from large tree behind Nastu. Erza jump in the line between these new people and Laxus and Lucy who look like she was going to faint soon and glared at the vampires that had join them. She could see that it was the heads of the night class, Sting and Rogue, the famous cousins, the ones who only the "masters" family knew had help set up the vampire scheme when they brought Lucy here after the attack.

She just glared at the cousins knowing that she could not back down "me killing him for going against the agreement"

"which part of the agreement was this?" rogue asked while Sting was muttering some colourful words under his breath at the situation and the scent in the air.

"drinking blood on sight"

"Whose blood? Is it the two girls over there?"

"Mine Rogue" Lucy piped up from behind Laxus, swaying slightly I felt quite concern for her as it look like the wound hadn't stop bleeding yet, I could see Laxus steadying her but was giving glares at Nastu.

"Lucy?"

"yeah…" the single word was utter out as she fell completely onto Laxus, Gray push Jellal so that he stumbled in front of Erza and Rogue view, Sting was stepping forwards but stop after I said one word full of venom,

"Reason"

It may not make sense to you but he got the message, everyone did. Give me a reason for killing you. And everyone knew that I would. At this point Gray had made his way to Lucy and had Laxus put her on his back, there was a reason behind it and it not because they like each other but because Laxus is needed for this battle, which won't end pretty.

"Gray get her out of here and don't leave her."

"Got it."

I saw Gray and Lucy figure disappear into the darkness to the side of us to go round the back of the school and to our house, Laxus stood his ground in the area which they went, so no one wise would follow them.

"now then…" I start to talk but I got cut off by Sting which did not help my aura at all but his words did, kind of.

"You dare lay a finger on our kind and threaten us death with those weapons normally mean a slow and agonising death which I would happily oblige to without batting a thought but I don't think Lucy would be happy about that. Would she? We take care of this idiot and the girls." My mouth open to disagree with him but again he cut me up before I could talk which annoy me to great extent which I could feel one of my eyebrows twitching which only Laxus and Nastu saw as they step back a little "before you start we won't kill them but get Rufus to eraser their memories, is that fine with you your highness."

I could feel my face frown at the name, but I took his words into thought, I mean before we have had a massive fight only to be broken up by either because of Lucy and the Master telling us to stop or if some of the day class students saw, which meant that we had to stop straight away.

"Nastu come and bring Jellal with you" Rogue finally spoke, turning away from this all and started to walk to the night dorms, the rest of the vampires apart from Sting, Jellal and Nastu had already left to begin classes again.

"w-wwhyy m-me?" Jellal ask looking alarmed

"because you didn't stop him" Rogue just said not stopping down the path.

Gray POV

Why was I the one that had to carry this dead weight around to the house, I mean I can fight and take out Nastu and maybe Jellal but no they don't trust me enough to do so which is so annoying. I could scream. They might end up hurt again because of her and I just have to watch her so that they won't go after her again, is she really that weak that someone has to have someone protect her like she is an innocent weak naïve girl.

So here I am at masters house, I never seen it as my own; with a girl whose blood is seeping through the back of my top, but it still enough to unsettle me. I try so much to get away yet here it is inches away from me. The lights are on in the kitchen where master would probably be with one of his drinking friends, who all know about the vampires as they are other "masters" who help the balance between the two races but not on the size our master does, they just do it on a small size like letting them work together not live together. I just hope it's not the freaky master Bob, he tries to flirt with me and it just is gross on so many levels. As I look through the window I could tell Lady Luck hate me today first leaving me with Lucy and then making me spend time with (shiver) master Bob. I bang the glass with one hand, the other hand holding the backs of Lucy thighs, which brought the two masters attention from their drinks to see Lucy strap to my back, master bob open the door and nearly jump on me if I didn't sidestepped at the last moment and swerve into the open door to the rustic kitchen where our master was, looking a bit unsteady on his feet. Great just my luck. Master Bob came through the door again and look at me a bit perversely before going back to his drink on the table, if he did say anything to me I just ignore him and the shivers that was going through my body. I went upstairs to the pink and white door and open her bedroom door which use to be mine, when I came home I hate that fact they just replace me and expected me to look after my replacement once I return. I sat on the bed so that I could lay her down onto her pink and white duvet which gave out a scent of strawberries when she landed on it, I was going to wipe her neck and get a plaster for her neck when it all started

I saw red

And not any red

Red that I hate

But more importantly I'm scare off it

I just ran out of the room, slamming the door and ran to my room throwing my body against the door, sliding down it so that I could stop anyone coming in.

But Lady Luck hates me

.

.

.

.

Because one thing happen which could get someone killed at this moment

Knock Knock

**Well that's it for my late update but don't worry I'm writing as soon as possible. This is for my review so I try to make it short so to**

**EllieBloodStain thank you so much**

**Dianaloveanime I argee but I hope I make it my own and to your other review it was the right chapter I post up but thank you anyway.**

**AngelTheSwordMage I don't know yet who going to get who but I am open to ideas, so if you have any just message me about it. But I think that Nastu would get with Lisanna after this chapter but there may be some more moments of them, what do you think?**

**And Guest thank you **


End file.
